The Moonlit Trampled Flower
by MightyMarauders
Summary: Lily's got herself a little crush, on a boy that she doesn't completely understand. So, what do you get when jealous best friends are thrown into the picture? Add to the fact that it's US who are writing this, I mean, ANYTHING could happen. ;


The Moonlit Trampled Flower- Chapter 1

I am restraining from banging my head on my desk. If one more piece of paper hits me I will explode.

"Come on Lily-pad," Potter whispers in my ear as Professor Binns drones on. "Just give me a kiss. It'll be worth it." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up," I growl under my breath and continue to take notes on the War of the Warlocks.

Another paper lands next to my hand. I turn my body around slowly to see Sirius waving at me giddily. He points at the paper and laughs under his breath.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I unfold the note to read the following:

"_Dear Lilith Evans,_

_Did you know that not only is Prongs a sexy beast, an exotic dancer by night, and a fantastic cook, but he is also a certified Prince?_

_Bet ya didn't know that toots._

_-Your one and only go-to guy,_

_S.B."_

Who does he think he is fooling? I am not that dumb. They have tried to convince me of things even more far-fetched. Such as that Remus was having an affair with Professor McGonnagol.

I flip the paper and rush to respond with:

"_Pup._

_Oh really? So if I do decide to kiss him, will he turn into a frog? Or does it not go both ways?_

_-L.E."_

I toss the letter over my shoulder and go back to listening to the monotone lecture.

"_Ouch! Darling, that hurts._

_Pads, you forgot billionaire, Madame Malkin's male model, sex god, and artiest. But mind you, I'm just stating my main titles. Gotta keep some surprises for my flower now, don't I?_

_-J.P._

_P.S. Lilywillyougooutwithmeplease?"_

Rolling my eyes, I toss the note in the garbage and turn around to give Sirius and James the finger.

"Ooo, that smarts," James chuckles as he shakes his head.

"Ms. Evans?" Binns asks.

"Huh?" I looked back from Potter and Black to see Binns waiting for me. I heard the two incorrigible Marauders snickering behind me. "What was the question Professor?" I asked, blushing.

"Who aimed the Snorkak Spittle Spell at Lepidus the Little during the battle of 412?" Binns droned.

"Uh…" I flipped through my notes looking for any capital L. Remus pushed his parchment to the side of his desk and rested his quill on a line with the answer.

"Gregory the Gallant?" I asked shyly.

"Correct. Now; when the…"

Remus is a savior. He always has been. I've always wondered why he hung with those jerk-offs. He would be a perfectly suitable boyfriend.

I glanced up at his semi-scarred face and how his eyes are squinting at Binns in concentration. It wasn't like I hadn't thought of it before, I just always happened to dismiss the idea. I guess it was just because of the company he kept.

He leans over his paper and I watch as his quill moves feverishly across it. He has a lot going for him. It is almost opposite sides of a coin when it comes to Remus and James. One is taking notes while the other is talking about doing body shots tonight. I don't get it. I just can't wrap my mind around their friendship. James is almost as loud and obnoxious as Sirius, and that's saying something. Remus is just… not.

"Evans!" James screeches as the bell rings to leave the class.

"Can I help you?" I lay my hand on my hip and loop my arm around my books.

"You in for tonight?" he winks.

"What? For your body shot party? No, I think I'll pass thanks." I turn for the door.

"Aw, come on baby," he catcalls down the corridor to me. "It'll be fun. Don't you want to drink some fire whiskey from right here?" He points his hand at his stomach and slowly moves his hand to redirect his pointing to between his legs. Sirius laughs and pats him on the back.

"Oh grow up." It's Remus. He looks shy about telling James off, but pretty confident in the statement. "Come on Lily," he says as he grabs my books from me and clutches them to his side.

Remus Lupin is carrying my books. Remus Lupin is walking me to class. Remus Lupin defended me. All of a sudden, I am completely self-conscious of my messy ponytail. I start to mess with my hands. What am I supposed to do with them? I flatten down invisible wrinkles on my robes and yank my sweater on both sides.

"Thanks for saving me back there." I smile at look up at Remus with the brightest eyes I can muster.

He coughs a little and replies with "No problem. I know how James can be a little bit of a dick."

"Oh," I laugh. "I meant in class."

"On, in that case it's still not a problem. And I know how James can be a little bit of a dick." Remus had mirth in his eyes and my heart was fluttering faster than I think it ever had before.

I was taken aback by how hard his presence hit me. I had walked down the hall next to a guy before; I had walked down the hall with Remus before, but for some reason it's a bigger deal now than it was then.

"Well, I have to go get started on some haiku for muggle studies. And, uh…glad I could help with, you know…stuff…and stuff," he softly says, turning down the corridor to my left as I being to step to the one to my right.

I giggle ridiculously, then catch myself and try to turn it into a cough. "Thanks again," I whisper, although he is probably too far away to make out the words.

The butterfly feelings quickly begin to be filled with confusion. I cannot have a crush on Remus Lupin. It doesn't make any sense. I mean, I have a date on Friday with Robert Botts. I like Robert Botts.

I walk into arithmancy in a daze, and sit down. Even if I did like Remus, the chances I have with him are slim. Just about every girl in our class is all over him, although he is completely oblivious to it, which is extremely adorable- "Ms. Evans, can you please read from page 756?" Professor Brooks says to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Page 756? Yeah, sure." I look down at my desk to see it bare of any books, let alone my arithmancy book. Shit. Remus. "Actually Professor, I think I left my books in my last class. Can I go retrieve them please?" I add a cheesy smile.

"I see. Very well."

"Thank you." I stand up and make my way out of the classroom.

Well this should be interesting. I don't even know where he is. It would be so embarrassing to have to walk into his class and ask him for the damn books in front of everyone. Now I'm currently trotting down the corridors and peering into random classrooms without any luck. He said something about Muggle Studies, but God only knows where that room might be.

As my feet begin to throb, I look at the time. It has been 20 minutes. Professor Brooks is going to kill me. I might as well skip the rest of class. There won't be any teachers in the common room, I suppose.

I wheel myself to go in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room, when I ram into none other than James Potter, with his hands full of liquor.

"Excuse me," I say curtly and veer my way around him.

"Hey," he starts, "where do you think you're going? Give a man a hand." He nods behind me and I see Sirius with five cases of drinks weighing him down.

"Here Evans, this one is light." He tosses me a case and I roll my eyes.

"This isn't light. It's heavy as hell," I moan plopping the beer on the floor.

"Fuck yeah it's heavy," Sirius chuckles, "but it is light." He winks at James.

"What he means is," James turns to me; "it's light beer for girls like you who can't keep their liquor down."  
"Oh please. I don't need your beer to have a good time. I can get action without getting someone drunk enough to do it. Which is more than either of you can say." I cross my arms across my chest.

"Meow! Guess we'll both see the truth in those words tonight, won't we?" James dared.

"No, we won't. I'm not going to any party _you_ are throwing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be getting to class." I try to scoot by him, but Sirius blocks my way.

"Oh please. Stop being ridiculous and let me through," I growl. They laugh quietly. "C'mon, what self-satisfaction can you possibly be getting out of making me late to class?"

"You'd be surprised," Sirius chirps.

"What's this? The Head Boy and Girl smuggling alcohol into this fine establishment?" came a superior snarl from behind them.

"What am I Snivilus, dog shit?" Sirius asked his archenemy.

"I wish," Snape muttered. "Then I wouldn't have to listen to your incessant banter."

"God you sound like a professor," Sirius jibbed.

"Better than sounding like a babbling idiot."

"Here's the deal Snape, ol' buddy, ol' pal," Sirius begins as he wraps his arm around Snape in a conspiring way. "We give you a nice case of beer that we have here," he sweeps his free arm over a case, "and you can either share it with your little Slytherin friends, or have a one-man party, if you get my gist." He winks.

"You're saying that if I let you smuggle these up to your room, then you'll give me one?" Snape hid the fact that he was a bit intrigued.

"That's what the man said," James hissed in his ear.

"Deal." He took a case and trotted off quickly.

"Must be going through quite a dry spell if you know what I mean," Sirius cracked.

"If you don't mind," I sighed under my breath and turned to leave… again.

"Lily, how do you expect me to get my freak on without your pretty face in my head? Stay one more second so I can imagine what your face will look like tonight when you scream my name," James cooed.

Huffing, I sidestepped around the beer and left.


End file.
